<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Drowning In Fate by AmourShipping</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28871283">Drowning In Fate</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmourShipping/pseuds/AmourShipping'>AmourShipping</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>In the Bleak Midwinter (Webcomic)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, I had the urge to write this in an hour in the middle of the night, Light Angst, No Beta We Die Like Anya, Spoilers-ish for end of season one, This is basically just Anya drowning</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 06:42:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>802</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28871283</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmourShipping/pseuds/AmourShipping</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a small fic about Anya drowning cause that’s fun.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Slight Omega/Anya but not really</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Drowning In Fate</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hi, welcome. No shipping today folks, just PAIN. Maybe one day, but that day isn’t today.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Blue.</p><p>It’s all she can see.</p><p>An array of shades, it bubbles and flows elegantly, ebbing away all thoughts in her mind. </p><p>Little Anya had always liked water, watching the flow of the river, feeling the cool water on her skin. Swimming was done mostly in made-made pools, most natural bodies of water far too polluted for it to be safe for swimming, but on the occasion where Anya did come across a clean body of water, she enjoyed dunking her head in and watching her hair float about. Something about swimming just stuck with her, sucking her into the alluring depths of the unknown.</p><p>Anya regrets ever liking water.</p><p>She can feel it now. The liquid seeping into her lungs, eyes burning as she desperately tries to see through the distorted world around her. She tries to tread, but the tube isn’t wide enough for such an act and there is no air above her. Her mind is getting foggier, the lack of oxygen seeping away at her strength. Anya squints, seeing the closed top of the tube. She wills herself upwards, pushing with all her strength, but the chill sets in and her limbs are sore. </p><p>‘Save me, please help!’</p><p>Anya tries to scream, but the water- or whatever the hell it is just fills her lungs up even more. The world is growing darker by the second, the searing pain in her chest taking over all of Anya’s thoughts. </p><p>‘Is this how I’m going to die?’</p><p>Panic turns to despair as she fades in and out of consciousness.</p><p>‘But I never got to apologize to Alexi, I never got to place those flowers my sister has always liked at her grave, and I’ve never even gotten to meet my soulmate!’</p><p>Her soulmate.</p><p>Would they be having a normal day, maybe getting some work done or hanging out with a couple of friends, only to look down at their wrist and find x’s in place of the timer? A soulmate who knew that they wouldn’t be able to meet Anya for a far longer period of time than any of their friends, waiting patiently, but are instead rewarded with the knowledge that they’d never meet her.</p><p>Anya just wanted some time to forget her worries, but now it seems as though she’d forget them forever. At least she might be able to see her sister, maybe even her mom too. Even if there was nothing after, just eternal darkness, Anya found that maybe it wouldn’t be so bad, death is it’s own rest. </p><p>Except she didn’t get to die, but oh, how she wished she could.</p><p>Time after time, the murky depths of the water carved through her sanity, drowning out her thoughts with eternal pain. Oxygen was but a distant memory, the feeling of dry skin a figment of her imagination. How long will she be trapped in this endless cycle of hell? She can’t remember what she was doing before, nor can she remember what she is doing now. Anya’s mind all but shattered, her body dying and reviving over and over again.</p><p>And again.</p><p>This time, something changes. She bangs on the glass of the tube, no memory of the countless other times she had tried, but rather than falling into the abyss once again, the water drains. Trickling down the tube, oxygen pours into Anya’s lungs. Her fingers prude, but it doesn’t concern her. All that matters is that she needs to escape. Crawling away from the tube, Anya searches for anything, anything at all, but is met with a man in a tube much like hers. His skin is decayed, eyes hollowed and empty, the life once within them nowhere to be seen. </p><p>“...w-what...?” </p><p>Anya is horrified, the image of the deceased man engraving itself into her mind, but before she can dwell on it, the sound of footsteps interrupts her spiral of fear. She places a hand on the glass of the tube, only to wince at the throbbing pain in her wrist. Her wrist...?</p><p>The soulmate timer!</p><p>The timer turns to zero right as the footsteps behind her stop. Meeting her soulmate was supposed to be romantic, but the only thing Anya could feel was the stinging fear and quickening of her heart beat.</p><p>She turns, only to be met with a gun to the face.</p><p>“NO WAIT P-PLEASE!”</p><p>All thoughts are shut down as she desperately tries to save herself from being gunned down by her own soulmate.</p><p>“Y-YOU’RE MY SOULMA-“</p><p>It’s too late. Anya feel excruciating pain. There’s a ringing in her ears, and her mind fades once again, blood trickling down her face as she waits for death to claim her.</p><p>Somehow, she thinks, that this isn’t the first time she awaited death, and it certainly wouldn’t be the last.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>